The invention relates to a system for pre-programming reproduction machines such as copiers and printers, and more particularly, to pre-programming file transfer and storage functions for such reproduction machines.
As reproduction machines such as copiers and printers become more complex and versatile in the jobs they can do, the user interface between the machine and the operator or user must necessarily be expanded if full and efficient utilization of the machine is to be realized. A suitable interface must not only provide the controls, displays, and messages necessary to activate, program, monitor, and maintain the machine, but must do so in an efficient, relatively simple, and straightforward way. For if the user interface fails in this respect, the abilities that were designed and built into the machine and which the machine owner pays for, may never be realized.
Additionally, in more complex machines, various operator skill levels must typically be provided for. At one extreme is the dedicated user; that is, the user whose principal task is to run copying jobs and/or supervising others who do. This type of operator typically requires extensive and costly training in order to become fully skilled in all the potential programming possibilities and operating situations that are possible. At the other extreme is the casual user whose principal task is running copies and doing relatively simple jobs such as jam clearance, consumable replacement, and the like. This latter type of operator requires only minimal training, and typically comprises the smallest group of operators for the machine. Intertwined with the need to accommodate operators of these and other skill levels and training is the need to maximize productivity and ease of use while enabling successful operation, not only in the country of origin but also in foreign countries where the machine is intended to be marketed.
Unlike simple copiers, in which the only visible operator controls may be a copy count selector for the number of copies, and "ON", "OFF", and "START" buttons, a modern sophisticated copier may present the operator with a large and confusing display of a large number of additional switches, buttons, dials, lights, instructions, etc.. To fully utilize the capabilities of the copying machine it may be necessary for the operator to locate and actuate various combinations of these manual switches and controls before the copying can commence. Furthermore, the operator may have to repeat this entire sequence of manual switch control steps for each desired copying job, even if that job is the same as ones previously run, e.g., a routine but unique printing job, such as a regular report, periodical, etc. If different copying functions or features are to be provided for different documents in a set or stack of documents to be copied it may be additionally necessary to interrupt each copying run and the feeding of the documents several times in order to change or reset various switches settings to the different processing desired.
It is a feature of the present invention to overcome various of the above and other related problems and to thereby make easier, and encourage, the utilization of the full capabilities of a modern copying apparatus. It is also intended to reduce the training or familiarization time required for the instructing of either regular or casual operators in the utilization of the copier. It will be seen that with the system disclosed herein, that the entire copier operation, including the most sophisticated variable function or feature copying run of which the copier is capable, may be fully controlled simply by the operator pre-programming the machine. The control will automatically switch the operation of the copier to the various other copying functions without the operator having to find or actuate any manual buttons or switches on the copier (other than possibly a "START" button). If different copying modes or functions are desired for different documents in a stack or run, different pre-programs may be inserted and the copier may thus be automatically switched between different modes of operation for different documents. That is, the operator may pre-program the set of originals simply by selected pre-programs. Thus, job editing or control is simplified and does not require switch or keyboard input, counting of originals, interruptions of copying runs, manual inserts, etc.
The prior art is replete with user interface systems. For example, the Xerox 5700 Electronic Printing System incorporates a touch control CRT screen providing button, key, and window images on the screen combined with text to give concise instructions to the operator. This system accepts magnetic cards, cassettes, and disks that store the documents to be printed and also the magnetic media can store control information to specify the output format for printing or to invoke special features such as merging or interleaving. The system software translates the coded data, formats the page, and generates the hard copy locally, or the system can transmit the data via a communication link to remote 5700 printing sites.
In the prior art, it is also known to be able to enter and store copying information in a reproduction machine. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,556 discloses a copying machine that allows for inputting copying instructions, means for temporary storage of these instructions, a display of these values, an interrupt mode that will let the operator input different copying instructions, a readout of the new instructions, and a means to return to the original mode settings once the interrupt is completed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,560 discloses a copier which functions according to a sequence control program stored on floppy disk and loaded by a user. The floppy disk can also contain a diagnostic program to facilitate maintenance, and further act as a key to prevent unauthorized use of the copier. U.S. Pat. No. 4,742,483 discloses a laser printer including a microprocessor to read data or program information from a cartridge loaded by a user. A special maintenance operating system on the cartridge runs the printer through automatic routines to be checked by a technician.
U.S. Pat. No., 4,248,528 discloses a control system in which pre-printed and operator marked control sheets are fed past an optical scanner connected to the control system and the documents are copied according to the instructions on the control sheets.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,453,821 discloses a technique to configure a copier prior to a production run including a programmable, non-volatile memory for storing information corresponding to at least two different set-up configurations and a mechanism for selecting one of these configurations and configuring the copier in accordance with the selected configuration.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,310,235 discloses an operator console, a card reader, and a control for feeding pre-programming marked cards to the card reader for storing the programming information into RAM memory. A job stream feature permits the operator to place a plurality of different jobs into the machine for automatic reproduction and a job exception feature allows the machine to be automatically conditioned to deviate from the normal reproduction run. Features can also be programmed at the operator console, but the console inputs are inhibited once the programmed card has been inserted.
A difficulty with the prior art systems is the need to be able to easily modify job requirements in memory and transfer complicated job requirements from one pre-programming job slot or memory location to another job slot, and to be able to store and convey job requirements on portable storage media. An object of the present invention, therefore, is to provide a technique for pre-programming a reproduction machine for a plurality of future jobs involving a variety of machine features and requirements in a plurality of job slots in memory, and to be able to transfer job requirements or modified job requirements between job slots or to be able to transfer the job requirements to a portable storage media for transfer to and pre-program another machine. Further advantages of the present invention will become apparent as the following description proceeds, and the features characterizing the invention will be pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this specification.